Pyro
Pyro is a character that was created by, and belongs solely to, Nick Jewell. He came to be in the year 2007, and has survived through the many adventures in Saltmarsh and the surrounding area, scheming his way to the top of the ladder of power in Saltmarsh through political scheming, sorcerous might and strong leadership. Character-wise, things of note are: Pyro has died twice, both times returning from the plane of Hell (almost) without consequence; the second time he died, because his body was consumed by undead monsters, the Demon Prince Demogorgon offered him a new body of his choosing for his aid on the Mortal Plane; Pyro then became a Changeling; he was tasked by Demogorgon to help overthrow the god Vecna's cult in Saltmarsh; he was recently elected mayor of Saltmarsh by the Council and other various powerful individuals in the city; Pyro sought out the aid of a small green dragon who was willing to work alongside him as his familiar; wielding the Spear of Destiny, he killed (or at least mortally wounded) a tarrasque that was attacking Saltmarsh. Out of character, things of note are: due to the high character turnover because of death, he has survived longer than any other character (with the obvious exception of characters like Crab, Johnny and Shadow, who are all above level 20). 'Stats' Character Information Name: Pyraxis Aliases: Pyro, Jules Player: '''Nick Jewell '''Age: Exact age unknown Gender: '''Male '''Height: Variable Weight: Variable Handed: Right Looks: Because he is a Changeling, Pyro can change his appearance at will, and has been known to have masqueraded as an Orc cleric, the Orc god Gruumsh, and other various forms. Most prominently, however, he tends to keep his persona looking like a human male of average height, with the only real distinguishing features being a goatee and brown eyes. When he is in his true form of a red half-dragon, however, Pyro has all the characteristics of a person of Red Draconic descent: scales, ridges, fiery eyes, claws, sharp teeth; the works. Personality: Pyro's personality, at it's most basic, can be described as realistic and selfish. He often does not speculate on how things could be and prefers to stick to what he knows is fact. He appreciates knowledge quite a deal and always pays attention to gossip, as it is often truer than people choose to believe. He also looks out for himself first and foremost, and has grand ideas of what his place in the world should be. This does not mean, however, that he does not think of the desires of others; quite the contrary. He often considers that topic in great detail, and tries to play off of that in an attempt to further his own schemes. He is not without loyalty, however, and has been known to make honestly mutually beneficial alliances with many individuals that prove themselves to him. Most of these individuals, in true evil fashion, eventually turned on him (Damien, the undead cat-folk, and Seth, the vigilante monk, are the two prime examples), but Pyro has not signed off on such an alliance yet. He believes that, upon meeting someone of a like-minded ambition, working together can bring greater profits than working alone. Background: '''Pyro was born a half-dragon to a human mother, who died giving birth to him (mostly due to his physical characteristics). The father, an Old red dragon, accepted the child Pyro instead of ignoring him, wanting to keep his brood close to him (even if he was not a pure-blooded dragon). His father took him back to his original home, the Isle of Dragons, where Pyro spent most of his life leading up to his adulthood. Because of his extended lifespan, Pyro spent many decades on the Isle of Dragons, taking part in the everyday activities that dragons take part in. His father taught him how to master the sorcerous dragon blood flowing through his veins, something that Pyro found himself very adept at. He spent many years training himself in the ways of the Sorcerer, learning cantrips great and small. It was around the time of this discovery that Pyro realized he had to leave the Isle of Dragons. It was a great place where he felt at home, due to his heritage, but he felt he did not truly fit in. Many of the Elder dragons still looked at him with disgust as an abomination, and, though he had made friends with the younger dragons, he was aging faster than them and believed that he would die before they reached the height of their power. So he left the Isle of Dragons and set off across the world. The first place he came to was the island where King's Port and Saltmarsh are located. The inhabitants of the island were in the middle of a war, the elves fighting the orcs. Pyro did not offer aid to either side, instead playing the middle and looking for a way to best profit for himself. Eventually, the orcs prevailed (thanks due to the All-Consumer), and Pyro was left with no great power. He set off to the largest city in close distance, Saltmarsh, and met with adventurer's along the way. Once there, he started to formulate plans on how to take over the city proper, and acted at once. Today, he is the Mayor of Saltmarsh and has a great deal of power and wealth afforded to him because of it. Game Stats '''Race: Changeling Class: '''Sorcerer 10/Half-Dragon Paragon 3 '''Experience: 82235 (91000) Speed: 30 feet Size: Medium Languages: '''Common, Draconic, Elvish, Orcish, Infernal, Terran '''Literate: '''Common, Draconic, Elvish, Orcish, Infernal, Terran '''Alignment: Lawful-Evil Religion: 'None '''Str.: '''15 (+2) '''Dex.: '''18 (+4) '''Con.: '''16 (+3) '''Int.: '''16 (+3) '''Wis.: '''16 (+3) '''Cha.: '''21 (+5) - ''Base of 19 (+4) '''Base Attack Bonus: +8 Fortitude save: +12 (6 + Con. 3 + Resistance 3) Reflex save: +10 (4 + Dex. 3 + Resistance 3) Will save: +17 (11 + Wis. 3 + Resistance 3) Treasure: 784,022 gold, 2 copper Carrying Capacity: 66 lbs.; Lift - 132 lbs.; Drag - 330 lbs. HP: 91 AC: 23 (10 + 4 Armour + 4 Natural + 4 Dex. + 1 Insight) Initiative: '+4 (Dex.) '''Spell Resistance: '''0 '''Damage Reduction: '''0 '''Energy Resistance: '''0 'Spells 'Spells per Day' Level 0 - 6 Level 1 - 9 Level 2 - 7 Level 3 - 7 Level 4 - 6 Level 5 - 4 'Spells Known' Level 0 - Light, Ray of Frost, Detect Magic, Flare, Message, Disrupt Undead, Arcane Mark, Daze, Chalkboard Level 1 - Magic Missile, Orb of Fire, Lesser, Mage Armor, Ray of Enfeeblement, Shield Level 2 - Scorching Ray, Crystalline Memories, Eagle's Splendor, Knock Level 3 - Fireball, Dispel Magic, Suggestion Level 4 - Phantasmal Killer, Unluck Level 5 - Teleport 'Unusual Spells' 'Chalkboard' Illusion Figment Level: '''Sorcerer 0, Wizard 0 '''Components: S, M (piece of chalk) Casting Time: 1 Standard Action Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Duration: Concentration + 1 round/level Saving Throw: 'Will disbelieves Creates a vertical writing surface whose size is between 1" and 10" square. The caster can "write" on it with his finger and "erase" with the flat of his hand. The chalkboard is an arms length away when created but may be moved anywhere in range with a Free Action. 'Orb of Fire, Lesser Conjuration (Creation) Fire Level: '''Warmage 1, Sorcerer 1, Wizard 1 '''Components: V, S Casting Time: '''1 Standard Action '''Range: '''Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) '''Effect: '''One orb of fire '''Duration: '''Instantaneous '''Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: 'No An orb of fire about 2 inches across shoots from your palm at the target, dealing 1d8 points of fire damage. You must succeed at a ranged touch attack to hit your target. For every two caster levels beyond 1st, your orb deals an additional 1d8 points of damage: 2d8 at 3rd level, 3d8 at 5th, 4d8 at 7th and the maximum of 5d8 at 9th or higher. 'Crystalline Memories Transmutation (Mind-Affecting) Level: Sorcerer 2, Wizard 2 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 Swift Action Range: '''60 ft. '''Target: One living creature with Intelligence 3 or higher Duration: See text Saving Throw: Will negates Spell Resistance: Yes After casting this spell, you must study the target for 3 consecutive rounds, concentrating each round on the effect. This is treated as concentrating on a spell, and if you are interrupted, the spell is lost. Once the study is complete, the target's surface thoughts (as Detect Thoughts) congeal into a solid shard of crystal. This crystal then erupts from the target's head (dealing 2d8 points of damage and 2 points of Intelligence damage) and flies to your hand. Once you have the crystal, you (and only you) can use a full-round action to look into it and view the memories it contains. The crystal remains for 24 hours or until the memories have been viewed once. 'Unluck' Divination Level: Bard 4, Sorcerer 4, Wizard 4 Components: V, S, M''' (piece of broken mirror) '''Casting Time: '''1 Standard Action '''Range: Close Target: One creature Duration: One round/level Saving Throw: Will negates Spell Resistance: Yes When you cast this spell, you negatively influence the randomness of fortune for the target. Whenever the affected creature undertakes an action involving random chance (specifically, whenever any die roll is made for the creature, including attack rolls, damage rolls and saving throws), two separate rolls are made and the worse result applies. A creature carrying a stone of good luck is immune to the effect of unluck, but the stone's effects do not function for the duration of the spell if the creature fails its save. 'Gear' 'Weapons Equipped ' Spear of Destiny (Two-Handed) - +1D20 to hit, 1D20+10, Crit. X4, 4lb., polearm, piercing, special abilities +5 Spellstoring Longbow ''- +17, 1d8, Crit. x3, 100 ft. range, 3lb., bow, piercing, can have spell (up to 3rd level) stored inside it that can be activated as a free action upon a successful hit with the weapon, spell can be replaced once stored spell is cast ''7 Javelins'' - +12, 1d6+2, Crit. x2, 30 ft. range, 2lb., thrown, piercing ''+3 Magical Beast Bane, Axiomatic Dart ''- +15 (+17 against Magical Beasts), 1d4+2, +2d6 against Magical Beasts, +2d6 against Chaotic-aligned creatures, Crit. x2, 20 ft. range, 1/2lb., thrown, piercing ''Wand of Magic Missile (9th)'' - 44 charges left; Casts Magic Missile as highest power Wearing '''Arms/Wrists: Bracers of Armor +4 Neck: Amulet of Natural Armor +3 Body: Robe of Scintillating Colours Shoulders: 'Cloak of Resistance +3 '''Misc.: '''Ioun Stones: Pink and Green (+2 to Cha.) Clear (Sustain without food or water) Dusty Rose (+1 Insight to AC) 'Backpack '''''Wand of Cure Moderate Wounds (on belt) - 42 charges left Bag of Holding ''- Contains: ''4 Doses of Large Scorpion Venom 5 Doses of Giant Wasp Venom Unholy Symbol of Tiamat +3 Axiomatic, Dancing, Shocking Burst, Throwing, Flaming Burst, Dwarf Bane, Holy Kama - +13 (+15 against Dwarves), 1d6+2, +2d6 against Chaotic-aligned creatures, +2d6 against Evil-aligned creatures, Crit. +1d10 electricity/+1d10 fire/x2, 10 ft. range (because of Throwing), 2lb., slashing, can be activated to "dance" in the square of the character who activated it and attack freely without control for four rounds, person is not considered armed with the weapon when it is dancing +4 Flaming Light Mace - +14, 1d6+2, +2d6 fire, Crit. x2, 4lb., bludgeoning Potion of: Nondetection, Lesser Restoration, Cure Serious Wounds, Cure Light Wounds, Barkskin (x3), Haste, Aid, Blur Quaal's Feather Token Mjöllnir - +10, 1D6+12+1D20 sonic+1D20 electric, Crit. X4/deft and blind/+1D20 law, one-handed, bludgeoning, special abilities 'Other stats' 'Skills' Appraise:' '+3 (0 Ranks + 3 Int.) Balance: +4 (0 Ranks + 4 Dex.) Bluff: +13 (8 Ranks + 5 Cha.) Climb: +2 (0 Ranks + 2 Str.) Concentration: +15 (12 Ranks + 3 Con.) Craft: +3 (0 Ranks + 3 Int.) Decipher Script: +0 (Cannot use untrained) Diplomacy: +24 (15 Ranks + 5 Cha. + 4 Synergy) Disable Device: +0 (Cannot use untrained) Disguise: +15 (0 Ranks + 5 Cha. + 10 Racial) Escape Artist: +4 (0 Ranks + 4 Dex.) Forgery: +3 (0 Ranks + 3 Int.) Gather Information: +14 (7 Ranks + 5 Cha. + 2 Synergy) Handle Animal: +7 (2 Ranks + 5 Cha.) Heal: +3 (0 Ranks + 3 Wis.) Hide: +4 (0 Ranks + 4 Dex.) Intimidate: +19 (12 Ranks + 5 Cha. + 2 Synergy) Jump: +6 (4 Ranks + 2 Str.) Knowledge (Arcana): +15 (12 Ranks + 3 Int.) Knowledge (Local): +11 (8 Ranks + 3 Int.) Knowledge (The Planes): +11 (8 Ranks + 3 Int.) Knowledge (Religion): +12 (9 Ranks + 3 Int.) Listen: +11 (8 Ranks + 3 Wis.) Move Silently: +4 (0 Ranks + 4 Dex.) Open Lock: +0 (Cannot use untrained) Perform: +5 (0 Ranks + 5 Cha.) Profession: +0 (Cannot use untrained) Ride: +4 (0 Ranks + 4 Dex.) Search: +8 (5 Ranks + 3 Int.) Sense Motive: +11 (8 Ranks + 3 Wis.) Sleight of Hand: +0 (Cannot use untrained) Spellcraft: +15 (10 Ranks + 3 Int. + 2 Synergy + 2 Synergy when deciphering scrolls) Spot: +11 (8 Ranks + 3 Wis.) Survival: +3 (0 Ranks + 3 Wis.) Swim: +2 (0 Ranks + 2 Str.) Tumble: +0 (Cannot use untrained) Use Magic Device: +13 (8 Ranks + 5 Cha. + 2 Synergy when using scrolls) Use Rope: +4 (0 Ranks + 4 Dex.) 'Feats' Eschew Materials - Negates the need for material components for spells. Leadership - Having this feat enables the character to attract loyal companions and devoted followers, subordinates who assist him. Combat Casting - You get a +4 bonus on Concentration checks made to cast a spell or use a spell-like ability while on the defensive or while you are grappling or pinned. Silent Spell - A silent spell can be cast with no verbal components. Spells without verbal components are not affected. A silent spell uses up a spell slot one level higher than the spell's actual level. Martial Weapon Proficiency (Halberd) - Does not suffer the -4 penalty to attack checks when wielding halberds. Toughness - You gain +3 hit points. 'Special Abilities' Summon Familiar - Can summon a familiar Sorcerous Blood - Levels of Half-Dragon Paragon count towards Caster Level Natural Armour Increase - +1 to Natural Armor Breath Weapon* - Can use innate breath weapon three times per day (but only once every 1d4 rounds) Mayor's Bonus -''' +1 to Bluff, Diplomacy, Knowledge (local), Profession (scribe), Sense Motive, Control over the city is determined by the relationship between the character and the city and largely by their alignments. '''(* - Inactive due to not being a Half-Dragon.)' 'Familiar Small Green Dragon Wyrmling Size: Small Race: Monstrous Creature HD: 5D12 HP: 42 Str.: 11 (+0) Dex.: 8 (-1) Con.: 13 (+1) Int.: 12 (+1) Wis.: 11 (+0) Cha.: 12 (+1) Base Attack Bonus: +5 Fort.: +5 Ref.: +3 Wis.: +4 Attack: Claws - +6, 1D3, crit X2, slashing Breath Weapon: 2D6 acid, DC 13 Speed: 40 feet, 100 feet (flying), 40 feet (swimming) Initiative: -1 AC: 15 (10 + Natural 5 + Size 1 - Dex. 1) Skills: Feats: '''Special Abilities: '''Immune to Acid Water Breathing Breath Weapon (Acid)